The greatest birthday ever
by SouthernGirl45
Summary: Its Gabi's 18th but Troy has no way idea what to get her or how to say I LOVE YOU but then it comes to him. Want to find out more read it and review it. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ oneshot


Hey readers and Peeps: this is my first one shot so do hate on it plzzzzzzzz.

In this one shot, Troy and Gabi are not together yet.



It was Gabi's birthday in a week and Troy still did not know what to get for the girl of his dreams. At first, he had thought that he would sing a song for her but he could not find the right song that would say I love you. Then his second guest was to get her a gift certificate to her favorite store in the mall, I mean we all know how much woman like to shop but no that was not good enough for her. Then I finally came to him he would get her the locket that she had been eyeing for sometime now but he would do something with it, he was going to have this engraved on it, Gabi I love you will you be my girlfriend for life, With all of my love Troy.



Gabi Pov

I cannot believe that I am finally 18! I am finally 18. Well I better get going other wise Mrs. Darbus is going to give me a detention on my birthday and do not want that because I think my friends have got something planned but I do not know what.



Well the party had finally arrived and the gang except Troy was setting up.

"I cannot believe that the baby of the group has finally grown up!" Chad said in upset tone of voice.

"Guys she is just turning 18 not dieing! In addition, we have to hurry before the guest start to arrive. And where's Troy he said that he would be here by now!" Sharpay screamed.

"He said that he would be late coming to the party he said that he had to pick up Gabi birthday present from the jewelers, okay know Sharpay chillax." Zeke said as put his arms around Sharpay.

"Okay I will chill but if he is late I am going to kill him and that means that you guys will have to get a new basketball captain." Sharpay said looking at Zeke.

Then the doorbell rang before anyone else could say a thing. Well to their surprise, it was Troy.

"Hey gang I can early to help is that okay?"

"Yea!" the gang said in unison.



The Party was in full swing when they heard a car door shut.

"Everyone, get quiet" Chad said.

Then Gabi came in and said.

"Hey mom thanks for the best birthday ever!" Gabi said as she turned on the lights.

"Surprise birthday girl!" Everyone screamed

"OMG!"

"Mom did you know about this?" Gabi looked at her mother with a smile plastered across her face as the gang came up to her and hugged her.

"Yes I did that is why we spent the whole day out and about the city!" Larenia said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom and guys for the best birthday ever." Gabi said as pulled out of her mother's hug.



The party got back into swing after Gabi opened the present but her heart sank when there was no present from Troy, but then a familiar boy with baby blue eyes pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Gabi I was wondering if I could talk to you on balcony, is that okay!"

"Sure Troy I would love to!"



They made there way to Gabi room, when they arrived Gabi opened her balcony doors.

"So what did you want to talk?"

"Well I did not really want to talk I actually wanted to give you this! And I wanted to ask you something but first you have to open your present, okay." Troy said as he took out the locket from his jean pocket.

Gabi took the velvet box out of Troy hand and opened it.

"Troy, it's beautiful!" Gabi said with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you read the engravement on it?"

"You had it engraved!"

"Yes of course I did, you're worth it." Troy said before he smiled at her.

Gabi read it aloud to herself.

"Gabi I love you will you be my girlfriend for life, with all of my love Troy"

"Troy you love me!"

"Yes I do with all my heart."

"Well it must be a good thing then because I love you too!"

Before more was said, Troy picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her very passionately on the lips.

"So does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course it does Troy!"

Then he kissed her again, well in Gabi's thoughts it was the greatest gift that a girl could get on her 18th birthday.


End file.
